


【霜铁】你是我的布丁

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: ⚠️ 霜铁(微all铁)、私设捏造、Bug宇宙、很短⚠️ 猫耳朵尾巴、猫化





	【霜铁】你是我的布丁

当Tony睁开眼睛那刻，他立即发现哪里不对劲，头顶似乎有什么东西，就连屁股也彷佛压着什么。他扭了扭身从柔软的床铺上爬起，跃下床跑到浴室打算查看，不看还好，一看他真的会被吓傻。

镜子里头的他，头顶上有一对看起来毛绒绒的猫耳朵，他试着用念力控制了下，发现那猫耳朵就如他所想的抖了抖，这下他能肯定那不是装上去的，而是货真价实长在他脑门上。至于屁股的异样就不用说了，那是一条灵活的猫尾巴，正轻轻左右摆荡着。

他伸手捉住那多出来的猫耳朵，用力扯，却疼得他差点没男子气概的哭出来。其实冷静下来想了想，自己这副模样，也没多惊吓，并且他已经能猜想到是谁对他做出这种劣质的恶作剧了。

昨天晚上小鹿斑比气势汹汹的来到他面前，质问他是不是把冰箱里头的布丁吃掉了，那时候刚吃饱的他像个餍足的猫毫不在乎的承认偷吃嫌犯就是自己。当下loki沈下脸，抿紧薄唇，用那双翠绿色泽的眼眸幽幽的瞪视他，接着不发一语的转身离去。

照这么看来他会变成这副模样肯定是loki的报复，一锁定目标，Tony便立即找了件有连身帽的衣服换上，好遮住那惹眼的绒毛耳朵。他决定去找小鹿斑比算帐去，区区一个布丁而已，哪有人气成这样，让他身上长出古怪的东西，太不讲理了。

踏着步来到Loki的房间，敲了几下门，没回应，突然他觉得自己怎么这么客气，来算帐还要敲门，所以二话不说直接踹开门，却发现里头没人。找不到罪魁祸首的他气得牙痒痒，可他脑子也转得很快，转移目的地到客厅问其他人有没有看见小鹿斑比去了哪里。

因此他踏着步来到客厅，看见Thor与Bruce正坐在沙发上聊着天，而他们看到他后打了个招呼，却在看见他异常带着帽子，露出好奇的神情。

“吾友这是怎么了？”

“没事。”

Tony摆摆手表示无需在意，但不懂得看他脸色的Thor则是站起身靠近了他，大手就这样一把摁在他头顶上。不意外他听见神祇发出惊呼声，并且很没礼貌的擅自把他帽子拉下来，露出掩藏在底下的绒毛耳朵。

立刻男人脸色变了，从担忧变得……难以形容，总之Thor的表情看起来很复杂，甚至那只大手也没有要拿开的意思，不安份的对他猫耳朵又捏又揉又搓，指甲还搔刮敏感的内折耳，害他打了个激灵。

当男人另一只手碰上他尾巴根部那瞬间，他可以用炸毛来形容，“嘿！别随便碰我尾巴！”

“抱歉，手感太好，摸着就也想揉揉你的尾巴。” 男人一副无辜的样子道着歉，大手则依旧揉着他的猫耳朵，这让Tony很是无言。

“别——别摸了！”他气愤的双手毫无目标的胡乱挥舞，顺势打掉Thor为非作歹的咸猪手。

“说！小鹿斑比去哪了？”

“吾友找弟弟有什么事？”

“妈的就是他变了个猫耳尾巴给我，我要找他算帐去！”

他气呼呼的打了眼前男人手臂一下，以示泄愤。见他气得炸毛的两人互看对方一眼，耸耸肩，打算先安抚Tony再说。

“Tony冷静点，我想Loki应该是出门去找Strange了。”

听见关键名字，他挑起眉看向与他说话的Bruce，“他去找Stephen做什么？”谁都晓得Loki从一开始就看Stephen不顺眼，不只单单被自由落体三十分钟这个理由，更多是不屑与不满，当然要他说，这就是所谓一山不容二虎的经典范例。

既然知道小鹿斑比的下落，事不宜迟就是出发找人，他极为自然的拍掉Thor那只又想摸上来的手，急忙的拿着跑车钥匙出了门。

 

—

 

他不敢相信自己的眼睛，在推开至圣所的大门后，映入眼帘的是令他真正感到惊恐的画面。老早互相看彼此不顺眼，自称法师的两个男人，不打得你死我活就不错了，竟然还可以心平气和的坐在一块喝着茶。

最先发现他到来的是Stephen，不过他想，这个魔术师肯定早就知道他会来造访。Tony站在原地动也不动，眼睛死死盯着魔法师边上的小鹿斑比，他从复仇者基地来到至圣所这一路都想着要胖揍一顿这混蛋。

“Tony你站在那做什么？过来一起喝茶。”

听闻魔法师的话，他只是摇摇头不愿往前一步。

因为Stephen的眼睛盯着他的猫耳朵不放，这让他莫名感到有危险，不能贸然靠近。要怪就要怪他自己出门走的太匆忙，没有好好把帽子戴回去遮住猫耳朵。

只见Stephen扭过头跟Loki说：“那是你的杰作？”

“如何？挺好看的吧。”

“确实。”魔法师点点头认同。

邪神又接着说，“也不看看是谁，这就是真正法师的实力，哪像你这个二流法师。”

“哦？要不我使个法给你瞧瞧？”

当两位法师之间准备要冒出火花之前，其实Tony很想插话，说他还在这，而且他们的对话他也全程听见，但一想到这两个男人本来就是故意讲给他听的，他又不服气了，净拿他消磨玩乐。

就在Stephen开始摆弄双手时，他才惊觉不对劲，可已经来不及，一个天旋地转，他的视野一瞬间变得像广角镜头的感觉，自身的高度也变低了。

他走了几步……不，不能用走来形容，他简直是手脚并用像是以爬的方式前进，试图出声却发出喵喵叫，而这才让他意识到事态的严重性，他真正变成猫了。

“哇喔，你把Stark变成猫了。”黑发男人一点也不讶异的说道，并且凭空变出一个很可爱的玩具，他定睛一看发现那是逗猫棒。

逗猫棒有很多款式，但Loki偏偏变出末端有只小老鼠及羽毛，如此可爱的逗猫棒。黑发男人优雅的翘着脚，手一挥，逗猫棒开始在空中摆荡，而他呢，难以压抑下来自猫的本能，一股焦躁催促他必须要奔跑冲上去，跳跃起来伸出爪子去抓挠那只小老鼠及羽毛。

当然他真的这么做了，内心多么羞耻，他却还是很有精力的追逐逗猫棒玩得不亦乐乎，最后在他累了原地趴下后，Stephen捏住他的后颈将他拎了起来。

他就这样落在男人的腿上，那双轻颤的手揉捏他的耳朵、后颈，顺着往下滑，来回给他顺毛。不得不承认Stephen的手很温柔，给予的抚摸也很舒服，就在他几乎要闭上眼享受男人的爱抚时，忽然被一把拎起。

“怎么样？好玩吗？”

Loki把他拎到眼前对视，他挣扎了会，“噢拜托，我跟你道歉，要我做什么都可以，求你别闹了！”他来是找对方算帐的，结果自己又一头栽进对方架设好的陷阱，从各方面来说对他都很不利，因此只能求饶，无奈他讲那么多，只能听见自己喵喵叫，很是绝望。

但黑发男人彷佛能听懂他在说什么似的，挑起一边眉，“什么都可以？你确定？”

“当然！什么都可以！我很抱歉我吃了你的布丁，我去买一整柜布丁给你也行！”

Loki意味深长的看着他，发出鼻哼声。

一个弹指，他晕眩之后发现自己从猫变回原样，并赶紧立刻确认自己头顶的猫耳朵是否也消失。他只顾着担心这个问题，却没注意到自己直接坐在邪神的腿上。

知道猫耳朵没有消失，他觉得自己被骗了，还未来得及抱怨，腰就突然被用力揽过，“你要说话算话，Stark。”邪神眯起绿宝石的眸子，露出危险的笑容。

 

—

 

“你真的太过分了！任由Stephen欺负我！”在离开至圣所前往他跑车停放处的路上，他忍不住抱怨起旁边的黑发男人，说话同时拉着帽沿不断查看有没有路人的视线看过来，那是来自内心的不安感。

“那是谁被顺个毛就乖巧躺在别的男人腿上？”

邪神不甘示弱的反嘴，甚至一把抓住他的帽子就往后扯，让他那对猫耳朵当众露出。对于这男人的举止，他只能用简直令人气急败坏来表达此刻的心情。

“妈的你做什么！”

“放心，除了你我别人看不见。”

“那也别把我帽子扯掉啊！”

“我要你露出就露出，你不是说什么都会听我的？”

被Loki那句话给呛的无法反驳，Tony只能憋屈的闭上嘴加重踏步的力气，以示自己的不满。接着邪神捉住他的手，一扯他们就陷入黑雾之中，转眼间他被对方推倒在自己房间的大床上。

他皱起眉看着压在自己上头的黑发男人，“我的跑车还在那耶！”

“晚点结束帮你弄回来。”

说完邪神一口咬上他的猫耳朵，他正准备要抗议的时候，男人伸舌舔舐起他的内折耳，酥酥麻麻的感觉从脊椎蜿蜒而上直冲后脑勺。他忍不住闷哼一声，这反应正巧更加激起邪神的欲望，粗暴的掀起他的衣䙓，修长的手指像兵蚁在肌肤上来回滑行探索。

在床上Loki向来很少有温柔过，比起那种温情缠绵，他们一致认同有疼痛的性爱更让人容易抵达高潮。所以Tony也习惯了没有前戏，任由对方粗暴一遍又一遍的抱着自己，好感受到自身的存在意义。

他们没有什么特殊的关系，既不是恋人，也不是朋友，要称为炮友又似乎差那么点。其实他自己也不知道该如何定义他与小鹿斑比之间的关系，他们距离彼此是如此的近，却又感到相当的远。

那么问题来了，现在Loki在做什么，对没错，他正在做他们从没做过的前戏，触碰他的肌肤，玩弄他乳粒，在他锁骨处用力吮吸留下斑驳的红印。这一切像是在象征他们关系不单单只是做爱那样简单，而是多了不言而喻的情愫在里头，逐渐发酵膨胀。

“唔嗯……斑比、行了……别舔了！”

Loki听闻他的话从他胸膛前抬起头望向他，“怎么？已经受不了了？”双手从腰侧滑到后背，再沿着背脊滑落到尾巴根部，一把抓住他的尾巴。

突如其来的举动让他惊呼出声，甚至反应有些大的扭起身子。尾巴根部是最为敏感的地方，他也不是很清楚，但真的那边被碰触就会感到一股电流穿过全身各处。

明白他弱点就是这里的邪神，露出不怀好意的笑容，把他翻过身背对，掰开他的双腿，施了点魔法让他尾巴变得湿濡，接着一口气把他尾巴塞进他屁股里，那瞬间他被异物侵入给惊得拱起背部。

有伸展性的尾巴带着细毛在肉壁里摩擦，异样的感觉让他有些不知所措，趴伏在床上喘了起来。邪神恶意的握着他尾巴轻轻抽动，短毛磨蹭着穴口，他不得不承认这确实很有感觉，尤其在收缩的时候会被细微毛发扎到更是刺激他的神经感官。

“呜、别……不要了，斑比我不要这样……”

“那你想怎样？嗯？”

“……你明知道。”

“对，我当然知道，但蜜糖你还记得吗？你说过什么都会做，那我现在就要你求我，你求，我才给你。”Loki凑在他耳边低语，说完不忘吸咬上他的耳垂。

Tony有时候真后悔自己口无遮拦，随便乱给予承诺，为了能尽快满足自己的渴求，他只能委曲巴巴的耷拉着猫耳朵，轻抓着邪神撑在自己身侧的手臂。

“我想要你进来……”

邪神冷哼一声，看似冷漠但动作却不是如此，男人俯下身吻了吻他的发旋。把他屁股里头的尾巴拔出同时，跟着另一根粗长的性器就这样撞入他体内，硬生生把他撞个颠簸往前挪动一小距离。

下一秒邪神拽着他的腰就猛烈抽送起来，甚至再次捉住他的尾巴根部，配合进出的速度磨蹭，上下的刺激使得他很快眼前一片空白，还轻微的眼冒金星。

每一次撞击上他的臀瓣都会发出啪啪啪的声响，男人埋入的很深，几乎囊袋都拍打在一块，水渍声也越来越响亮，不断的捣弄内部肉壁，肠液被打成白泡泡随着抽插翻搅而出。前半段邪神就如往常一样发了疯往他体内撞，但后半段就不是了，男人往前倾压上来怀抱住他，抽送的速度转慢，变成慢慢碾磨，深深往上顶。

被压在两人之间的尾巴也不自知的往后探，最后缠绕上男人的大腿。Tony从没想过，也没体验过原来放慢顶撞比激烈抽送还要来得更加敏感，他全身几乎都在打颤，为了邪神在他体内的碾磨而颤栗。

在最后几次用力往上重重顶撞后，他感觉到Loki顶着最深处的肉壁喷射出来，与此同时他也跟着释放。结束后Loki并未退出放开他，而是保持插入的姿势往一旁躺下继续抱着他。其实是他单方面以为结束，却没想到邪神就以这姿势展开了第二波的抽送，可不是讲求速度，则是用那种慢到不行的方式在他体内抽动。

他隐忍着这种不上不下的快感，转过头向身后的男人询问：“斑比你到底想做什么？”

“我想要布丁。”

“那你赶紧停下我们去给你买布丁。”

邪神对他翻了个白眼，捏住他的脸颊，凑近覆上他的嘴唇细细舔舐描绘他的唇型，“我要的布丁就在这里。”

Tony反应慢了好几拍，过了有段时间才反应过来，原来小鹿斑比撒娇起来这么傲娇吗？他可真是见识到了。

“既然我是你的布丁，那解除一下这个吧。”他指了指头上的猫耳朵及还缠绕在男人大腿的尾巴，可没想到邪神眯眼笑了起来。

“不，有这个蜜糖你的反应很好，所以暂时不解除。”

“Shit！你这恶魔！”

“蜜糖你说对了，我一点也不友善，所以招惹到我是你的错。”说完便掰过他的头，给了他一个难以分离的深吻。


End file.
